tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Better Late Than Never
Better Late Than Never is the fifteenth episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, "Promises Promises" and "Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk". Plot Work has become hard for the engines on the Island of Sodor. The viaduct on the main line is being repaired, with the arches being strengthened. As the Fat Controller is unwilling to close the railway during repairs, the work is taking a long time and all engines crossing the viaduct must cross slowly and carefully, lest they risk it collapsing under them. Because of this, the engines are often late making it to the junction where Thomas waits for his passengers. However, the way Thomas would complain, it would seem that the engines were just going slowly to make him late. One morning, Thomas is angry with Henry for his lateness. Henry defends himself, telling Thomas that he cannot make it any quicker during the repair work, but Thomas is not interested and leaves to try and make up some of the time. Normally when Thomas stops at the station, Bertie arrives soon after and his passengers go straight from him to Thomas. However, when the larger engines are late for Thomas, then Thomas is late for Bertie's passengers and now they often find themselves waiting on the platform, causing Bertie to become angry with Thomas. When Thomas arrives that day, Bertie tells Thomas that he thought he could go faster than that. He then remarks they should have another race, thinking he could now beat him causing an exhausted Thomas to become angry and place the blame on the main line engines "dithering" on the viaduct. Another day, James arrives later than ever. He apologises, a hold-up at the station combined with the delay at the viaduct causing his lateness. Thomas, as usual, is not interested in excuses and leaves grumbling. He attempts to get to the station as fast as he can, but does not make up very much time. However things change when Thomas spots Bertie at the level crossing, where his radiator is steaming. Thomas tells Bertie he is late, but Bertie tells Thomas that he feels dreadful and his driver cannot repair him. It is lucky that Thomas was running so late, as he can now pick up the passengers here instead of having them be stranded. Thomas does not feel angry anymore and is sorry for Bertie. Promising to send help at the next station, Thomas leaves and takes the passengers home. When Bertie is repaired, he and Thomas make up their argument and both agree that sometimes being late can actually be quite useful. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * The Viaduct * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, More About Thomas the Tank Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Guard, and Thomas and Bertie is used. * For the remainder of the second season, the viaduct is always seen undergoing repairs. Goofs * Edward has Thomas' whistle sound at the very beginning. * Thomas has to wait for James at the junction; James is supposedly bringing Thomas' passengers, but he is pulling vans. * In many scenes, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * Bertie's face is loose when he says "Late again!". * Some sources mislabel this episode as "Better Late than Ever". Gallery File:BetterLateThanNever1986titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:BetterLateThanNeverrestoredtitlecard.PNG|Restored title card File:Thomas'Train28.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheGuard14.jpg|Stock footage Image:BetterLatethanNever2.png Image:BetterLatethanNever3.png Image:BetterLatethanNever4.png|Thomas Image:BetterLatethanNever5.png|Henry Image:BetterLatethanNever6.png|Bertie's face is loose Image:BetterLatethanNever7.png Image:BetterLatethanNever8.png Image:BetterLatethanNever9.png Image:BetterLatethanNever10.png|James Image:BetterLatethanNever12.png Image:BetterLatethanNever13.png Image:BetterLatethanNever14.png File:BetterLatethanNever15.jpg File:BetterLateThanNever16.png File:BetterLateThanNever17.png File:BetterLateThanNever18.png File:BetterLateThanNever19.png File:BetterLateThanNever20.png File:BetterLateThanNever21.png File:BetterLateThanNever22.png File:BetterLateThanNever23.JPG File:BetterLateThanNever24.png File:BetterLateThanNever25.png File:BetterLateThanNever26.png File:BetterLateThanNever27.png File:BetterLateThanNever28.png File:BetterLateThanNever29.png File:BetterLateThanNever30.png File:BetterLateThanNever31.png File:BetterLateThanNever32.png Episode 450px|left Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes